The scaling of VLSI circuits is a constant effort. With circuits become smaller and faster, device driving current improvement becomes more important. Device current is closely related to gate length, gate capacitance, and carrier mobility. Shortening poly-gate length, increasing gate capacitance and increasing carrier mobility can improve the device current performance. Gate length reduction is an ongoing effort in order to shrink circuit size. Increasing gate capacitance has also been achieved by efforts such as reducing gate dielectric thickness, increasing gate dielectric constant, and the like. In order to further improve device current, enhancing carrier mobility has also been explored.
Among efforts made to enhance carrier mobility, forming a strained silicon channel is a known practice. Strain can enhance bulk electron and hole mobility. The performance of a MOS device can be enhanced through a strained-surface channel. This technique allows performance to be improved at a constant gate length, without adding complexity to circuit fabrication or design.
When silicon is placed under strain, the in-plane, room temperature electron mobility is dramatically increased. One way to develop strain is by using a graded SiGe epitaxy layer as a substrate on which a layer of relaxed SiGe is formed. A layer of silicon is formed on the relaxed SiGe layer. MOS devices are then formed on the silicon layer, which has inherent strain. Since the lattice constant of SiGe is larger than that of Si, the Si film is under biaxial tension and thus the carriers exhibit strain-enhanced mobility.
Strain in a device may have components in three directions; parallel to the MOS device channel length, parallel to the device channel width, and perpendicular to the channel plane. The strains parallel to the device channel length and width are called in-plane strains. Research has revealed that bi-axial, in-plane tensile strain can improve nMOS performance, and compressive strain parallel to the channel length direction can improve pMOS device performance.
What is needed, then, are methods for improving device performance by promoting tensile strain in nMOS devices and compressive strain in pMOS devices.